


Moi Ippoun!!

by orphan_account, Suga_m0mma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Suicidal Thoughts, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_m0mma/pseuds/Suga_m0mma
Summary: PLEASE SUBSCRIBE TO ShadowCrow on YouTube it's the most adorable channel and I love it so much please I wanna try to get her to at least 100 subs I know it's a stretch but im counting on my baby crows, owls, cats, eagles, and..plants to have my back and please go support her! Tysm!!❤❤❤ Please I'll love ya'll forever if you do! I'll start my own channel EVENTUALLY I'll tell you when I do but please support her as.much as possible I love her channel and tell me if you do I could arrange a.story as a gift for you or something just tell me I just really want to give her thd support she deserves for her awesome videos! Thank you guys I love you and I'll have a new update soon!❤👍😘
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave suggestions inn the comment section!! tysm!❤

"Oy," Kageyama walked into the gym, glaring at a small redhead who was standing next to the volleyball net. The small boy smiled when he saw the setter standing right outside the court. He giggled. "Hey, Kageyama! Set for me!" Kageyama sighed and ran to get a ball from the storage room.

He was only in there for about five minutes. "Hinata!" Kageyama yelled from the room. The redhead turned his head towards the door. Kageyama trudged out, a look of defeat spread across his face. Hinata smirked, and ran over to him. "What's wrong Bakayama? You look beat. You were only in there for a few minutes..." Hinata trailed off and looked towards the storage room. Kageyama hid his face, embarrassed. "I...uh..the pole fell onto the volleyballs. I..." he trailed off.

Hinata gave him a big smile and ran into the storage room to get the volleyball. He snickered while running off, but Kageyama didn't notice. "That smile..." he thought, "was kinda cute, huh." He gasped, "No Kageyama, now's not the time to get distracted." He told himself. He cleared his throat and turned towards the storage room. 

Hinata walked out with the volleyballs and a gigantic smile plastered across his face. "Okay Kageyama!! Let's practice!!" Hinata basically yelled in his playful, cheery tone. Kageyama smiled a bit and agreed. Hinata gave him one o the balls and ran over to the court. Kageyama, after a few seconds, slowly followed.

After a couple of hours, the rest of the team made their way in. The team seemed more excited than usual. Tanaka was flailing his shirt around a bit more. Asahi looked like he was about to throw up, and Nishinoya, the libero of Karasuno and also known as Karasuno's guardian, was calming Asahi down while the libero himself couldn't hold back a scream or two every so often. Even Kiyoko had a bit more of a shine in her smile. Kageyama's eyes basically screamed with excitement, as he stared at his fingertips, that is. Tsukki, well, Tsukki was just being boring old Tsukki. He was never excited for anything like this. The entire team was ready. The day had finally come. 

Hinata's smile was one hundred times brighter than usual, but it soon turned to a face of determination. "We'll beat them. All of them." Sugawara turned to Hinata, a look of worry crossing his face. Hinata smiled at Suga and the worry slowly started to cease.

Sugawara smiled back at Hinata and turned to Daichi, who was sitting next to him. "You think he'll be okay, Daichi? He always gets really nervous before this kind of stuff. Remember the Aoba Johsai practice match? I wonder if he'll be ok-" Daichi cut him off, "He'll be fine, Suga. No need to worry. We'll win this one for sure!" Suga smiled, comforted by Daichi's words. Suga relaxed and laid his head on Daichi's shoulder. It was going to be a long bus ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is almost done..then onto chapter three😋✌

The bus screeched to a stop, causing everyone on the bus to wake up in a panic, wondering what possibly could've happened. Hinata, however, went face first into the seat in front of him. He rubbed the red spot that had started to appear on his forehead. Kageyama was still asleep, somehow, and Tanaka ran off the bus, searching for Yamamoto, a member of the Nekoma team. 

The rest of the team got up slowly, yawning and eventually making it off the bus. Hinata's energy was immediately restored after seeing all of the people. They were finally here. They had made it to the power house training camp. "Hey hey hey! How ya doing short stuff?" Bokuto emerged from the crowd and slapped Hinata on the back. Hinata smiled and walked towards the building.

Kageyama stepped off the bus and was immediately greeted by the Great King. "Hi there Tobio-chan! See your still as stuck up as ever!" Oikawa sneered and made faces at Kageyama. 

" Hey!! Trashykawa!! What do you think your doing?" Iwaizumi came running out of the crowd and straight towards Oikawa. He stopped when he saw Oikawa and Kageyama together. Iwaizumi crumpled up his face and turned towards Oikawa. "Trashykawa!" he said as he slapped Oikawa in the face. " Iwa-chaaaaan why do you gotta be so mean to me? " Oikawa asked as Iwaizumi dragged him away by his shirt collar. "Shut it, Trashykawa. Now, let's go." 

Kageyama watched as Oikawa got dragged away and, after a while started walking again. Hinata smiled and waved as Kageyama walked into the gym. There were four other schools here, excluding their own. The training camp consisted of Fukurodoni Academy, Nekoma High School, Aoba Johsai, and Shiratorizawa Academy. Hinata looked around the entire room, taking it all in. The big, wide open gym, the smell of air salompas, everything about it was amazing. Hinata smiled and turned towards the teams. He wanted to meet them all.

He ran over to Nekoma, greeting Kenma with a smile. " Kenma! Hey! How've ya been?" Kenma smiled and started explaining how his day had been. "I guess after that I just played on my psp, and then we came here." Hinata's eyes sparkled, "Woah! Coool!!" Kenma gave a small smile and walked over to Kuroo. After Hinata watched them talk for a bit, he went over to Fukurodoni. "Hey hey hey! Hinata you're back!" Bokuto smiled and patted Hinata on his head. After talking for a bit, Bokuto called out for Akaashi to come say hello. After a bit of waiting, Bokuto saw Akaashi making his way out of the crowd. Akaashi walked over and said hi as well. "Akaaaggaashi!!" Bokuto yelled, and threw his arms around Akaashi with a large smile plastered across his face.

They both fell over, Bokuto not realizing that Akaashi couldn't support his weight. Hinata put a hand out to try and catch them, but he didn't make it. Bokuto apologized over and over to Akaashi, while Akaashi was trying to explain to Bokuto that it was okay. After a few minutes of confused conversation, Bokuto finally stopped apologizing and went over to give Akaashi a hug, being careful so that he wouldn't fall over again. Akaashi let out a small giggle, which caused the other members to giggle. Bokuto smiled and pulled away from the hug. Hinata smiled. "You guys are so cute together!" Both of the Fukurodoni members blushed, as they tried to explain.

"It's....we're not...what?" As they tried to explain, Hinata giggled. "Well just because you aren't like that now, doesn't mean you won't be like that in the future. Right?" The Fukurodoni players stared at Hinata, "hey Hinata, are you feeling okay?" Akaashi asked, trying to be subtle about it. Hinata just giggled and nodded his head. The two owls smiled, blush splattered across their faces. They turned towards each other. Bokuto pulled his hand out towards Akaashi, "how about it Akaashi, you think we'd be cute together?" Akaashi smiled, "we'll talk about it later, Bokuto-san." They both smiled at each other, and Bokuto brought Akaashi in for another hug.

Hinata smiled and left, trying to avoid Aoba Johsai. Maybe he shouldn't visit all of the teams. Three out of four would be just fine, in this case anyways. Nevertheless, Oikawa marched over to him and started blabbering. "Hey, Chibi-chan, how's it been? Haven't grown any taller by the looks of it! What's your job again? I seem to have forgotten." Iwaizumi, after hitting Oikawa again, started dragging Oikawa away again, just as he had done while they were with Kageyama. "Shittykawa," Iwaizumi muttered as he dragged Oikawa back to where the team was. Hinata smiled nervously and walked over to Shiratorizawa Academy. He thought he'd just pretend that nothing happened.

"Is that who I think it is? " someone said. Tendou walked out of the crowd of that was called Shiratorizawa, and smirked when he saw Hinata. "It is! How have you been, short stuff?" Hinata smiled and gave a big thumbs up. Maybe Tendou isn't as bad as he thought.

Tendou's smile disappeared. "Listen here, we're not gonna lose like last time. This time, we'll be the ones smiling and laughing! So be ready!" Hinata just smiled, a drop of sweat rolling down his face. Nevermind. Ushijima walked out and saw Hinata as well. "Shoyo Hinata. Hello there." Hinata smiled and a conversation formed between the three of them. It had been about seven minutes when Ushijima cleared his throat. The attention of both Hinata and Tendou were caught by this sudden act.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some, buisness, to take care of." Ushijima started walking towards Aoba Johsai. The eyes of the Shiratorizawa team, and Hinata, were all following him, watching to see what happens. Oikawa saw him coming, and ran to the bathroom, bringing Iwaizumi with him in the process. Ushijima casually followed them, making it look natural. Hinata let out a chuckle, as did Tendou.

After a bit more talking, Hinata walked over to his own team. They all huddled together and started whispering about their game plans. "Okay," Daichi started, "1.....2.....3" Daichi lifted his hand up from the stack, and into the air, "Karasuno Fight!" The rest of the team lifted their hands in the air, "Fight!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter three is getting there, then that'll probably be it for today. More tomorrow!!👍Stay tuned!! Cause I have nothing better to do anyways lmao😋✌😅

Karasuno High walked over to the court on the far left, and started their warm-ups. "1..2..3..4" Daichi yelled. The rest of the team struggled, but managed to say the "5..6..7..8 ." After about half an hour of practice, it was time for the first game to start. 

Karasuno High vs. Nekoma High. Everyone got into their positions, Daichi, Nishinoya, and Asahi in the back, Kageyama, Tanaka, and Hinata in the front. Hinata smiled and waved when he saw Kenma. The few people from the schools that came to watch focused on the match, cheering whenever they felt it was necessary. 

Hinata was so excited, he didn't even realize the game had even begun until the ball hit the floor on their side. Hinata turned around to see where the ball had landed. Right behind him. "Sorry!" he exclaimed. Kageyama frowned and glared at Hinata. Something wasn't right. Hinata had to have apologized at least a thousand times before he turned back around, his smile taken over by determination. Kageyama smiled and realized that Hinata was just fine. The rest of the game went pretty smoothly. Until the third set, that is. 

"Hinata boke! Get your head in the game!" Kageyama yelled. Hinata looked up at him and smiled. He put his hand to his forehead and did a soldier salute. "Yessir!" He'd broken under the pressure again. But how? Hinata had seemed perfectly fine when they had gotten here. Kageyama looked towards Suga, who had a look of worry on his face. "Time out! Time out please!" The referee called a time out for Karasuno, and Hinata wobbled over to the bench.

Suga ran over and grabbed a hold of Hinata, embracing him in a nice, warm hug. Kageyama frowned and walked over to them, grabbing Hinata by the shoulders and yelling at him. Hinata backed up, tripping over the bench and falling over onto the other side. Kageyama gasped and went over to pick him back up. Hinata woozily got back up and rubbed the back of his head. He smiled and started to gain his confidence back up. By the time the time out was up, Hinata was back to normal.

It was match point for Nekoma, Karasuno having fallen three points behind. "We got this." Hinata said, looking from one person, to another. He ended on Kageyama. "Set for me, okay? I'll get any ball you throw at me!" Kageyama smiled and turned back to the net. It was Nekoma's ball. This could be the deciding point. Serve, Recieve, Set, and Spike. Karasuno gained a point on the board, the score left at 22-24.

Hinata smiled and looked at Kageyama. "Do it again, Kageyama. Set for me again." Serve, recieve, set, spike, one-touch, receive, set, and spike. Another point for Karasuno. One more and it'll be a deuce.

It was Asahi's turn to serve. Nekoma received the ball and after setting it, they spiked it. Tsukishima, a tall, blonde middle blocker blocked the ball. A whistle blew. The final whistle.

"It was.....out?" Hinata asked, panting. The game was over. Karasuno lost. They did their flying laps, and walked back over to the corner, exhausted. "Don't worry." Daichi smiled as he told the rest of the team. "We'll win the next one for sure!" Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

Hinata's confidence was restored as he joined Nishinoya and Tanaka in their screaming fest. They'll win the next one. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heres chapter 4 😅😅its all ready to go, so here ya go hope you like it more coming soon!! Stay tuned!!❤❤😋😋✌

They had lost one match after another, and the self esteem of the team is not too high. "There's no hope, let's just quit." Tsukishima was the worst out of all of them. He had no hope of winning against any of the teams. Hinata popped his head out of the circle and walked over to Tsukki.

"Don't say that, we'll win the next one, I know it!" Hinata smiled. Tsukki just gave an evil smirk. " That'll be the day, huh. " Hinata mumbled, "Stingyshima." Then ran off in the other direction, joining his teammates. "Hey! You better not say mean things about Tsukki!!" A freckled, average sized high schooler came out, confused after seeing no one was there. "Stop it, Yamaguchi." the blonde said, bluntly. "Oh, hehe, sorry Tsukki!" He scratched the back of his neck, and walked over to stand by Tsukishima.

The match started soon afterwards. Karasuno High vs. Aoba Johsai. Karasuno won the first set, Aoba Johsai evening it out by winning the second. A whistle blew. It was match point, and in Karasuno's favor. 22-2 4. Aoba Johsai got the next point, setting it at 23-24. It was Oikawa's serve. Hinata felt the rush of adrenaline through his body. Oikawa served and hit Hinata, making Hinata recieve at a weird angle. He yelped out in pain, but still went to spike the ball. Kageyama set it and Hinata hit it head on, let out another yelp, a much louder one, as he dropped to the ground, hitting his leg also at a weird angle and letting out a third yelp. He laid there, motionless. They had won.

But something wasn't quite right. Hinata laid on the floor, whimpering and holding onto his entire body. Kageyama looked down at Hinata, and a look of horror spread across his face. "Hinata.." Kageyama said as he reached out and grabbed Hinata, carrying him to the bench, and laying him down on it. Hinata held his arm with one hand, and held his leg with his other hand. A sad face was soon replaced by shock and pain. His entire body was battered and bruised from all of the falls and recieves. His hands were swelling from the serve, his legs were bruised all over. How had no one noticed? Kageyama was shocked too, and ran to find some paper towels, bandages, and disinfectant for Hinata. Tears came to his eyes, threatening to spill, as Kageyama ran down one hallway after another.

Soon enough, there were tears spreading down his face, being blown off by the force of the running setter. How bad was it? Will Hinata still be able to play? How long will it take to heal? Will Hinata be okay? These are questions that Kageyama wanted answers to. He grabbed the supplies, and a medic, and ran back to the main gym, where Hinata still lay, staring at his body in shock. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. 

Tears spilled from Hinata's eyes as he tried to move. His legs wouldn't respond to him. The only thing he could move were his arms, but those were eventually unresponsive as well. Hinata let out a sob. "Hinata..." Kageyama started, then trailed off and just sat in silence. A worried look spread across the medic's face, as he called for backup. Kageyama sat, in shock. They grabbed a stretcher and loaded Hinata onto it. Hinata turned his to see Kageyama, all shaky and speechless. Hinata smiled weakly and winced in pain. Moving his head was difficult for him, but he could manage. Kind of. After smiling at Kageyama for a bit, he turned back to facing the ceiling and was silent as he was being carried out of the room. Kageyama watched them as they left.

They took Hinata away. What now? Kageyama looked towards the floor as he stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. He locked himself in a stall, pulling out a picture of Hinata and him. He leaned onto the wall and held the picture to his heart. "Come on, boke. Let me set for you. Please. Just one last time." He held back a sob as tears started streaming down his face. " Please. Hinata. Just one more time... " he trailed off, as he sat in the bathroom stall, crying. "Boke.." Kageyama sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. He didn't want to be seen like this, not by his teammates. Any respect he had gained from them would be gone. They'd think he's a crybaby. Especially Tsukishima. It can't get any worse than that.

He walked out of the stall, eyes still red and puffy. He was washing off his face, when he looked up and saw someone staring back at him in the mirror. Sugawara. He gasped, and retreated back into the bathroom stall, and onto the toilet, waiting him out. Kageyama had left the door unlocked, (not on purpose), so Suga slowly opened the door, and closed it behind him. He grabbed hold of Kageyama and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Kageyama. Hey, Hinata's gonna be just fine." Kageyama felt tears streaming down his face yet again, but also felt reassured by Suga's words. He didn't wipe his tears away. He felt at peace with Suga. The third year setter sat in the stall, comforting the first year setter. Soon enough, tears were streaming down both of the high schoolers faces.

They let all their tears out. It made Kageyama feel a lot better to know that he wasn't the only one all worked up about this. The crying was slowing as Kageyama looked up at Suga, who's eyes were just as puffy as his own. Suga smiled weakly and opened the bathroom door. Kageyama followed Suga out of the stall, and over to the sinks. After washing their faces off, (and making sure there were no signs of tears showing), they went back into the main gym, and joined the rest of the team.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter 5 in progress...more coming soon!😅

Suga made his way over to Daichi, and Kageyama leaned against the wall by the team, still clutching onto the photo in his pocket. Daichi looked over to Kageyama sympathetically, and turned back to Suga. Kageyama knew that Suga had told Daichi about the incident in the bathroom.

A bit later, the medic came back. The team gathered around him, their faces filled with worry. "Shoyo Hinata has been taken to a nearby hospital. Results on the permanent damage will be in soon, but I can't promise anything. He was pretty torn up. A vein could possibly have gotten torn. There seems to be multiple fractures. All seemed to come from the force of the ball. A couple broken bones maybe, this kid has been through hell and lived to tell the tale. The medic giggled but then, realizing that no one thought it was funny, went back to his serious tone. There will be more information coming in soon enough." All of Karasuno's faces were full of worry.

Kageyama felt like crying again. He didn't want to lose him, not his number one decoy. He didn't even feel like playing volleyball anymore. He just wanted to visit Hinata already. He just wanted to see the little redhead he had fallen in love with years ago. No one knew, just him. It confused him, the fact that he liked a guy, wanted to be with a boy. He wanted to tell Hinata, but Kageyama thinks of himself as a coward. He didn't even care. He wanted to stand by Hinata's side, forever. He wanted to set for him, just one more time. Or even just, 'hang out ' with him, or go to school with him. Anything. He wasn't in the mood for volleyball anymore. Not without his decoy.

"What's wrong, your highness?" Tsukki's voice echoed in his mind. Kageyama, had no idea what was going on. He just wanted to see Hinata. "Tch." Kageyama walked away from the team, and into the boy's locker room, changing into normal clothes. He put on a white t-shirt, and some jeans. He pulled a hoodie over his head, pulling up the hood and grabbing his things. He started to walk towards the door, but was stopped. 

"Oh, hey Daichi, " Kageyama said, hiding his face with the hood on his hoodie. The captain grabbed Kageyama's bag and set it on the bench. He pulled out the practice outfit Kageyama had just changed out of. Daichi grabbed the clothes and shoved them into Kageyama's arms. "Now..." he said, " why don't you go get changed. I mean, we have another game don't we?"

Kageyama looked down at the floor. Daichi watched as Kageyama slowly pulled off the hoodie, jeans, and the white t-shirt. Kageyama pulled the practice shirt over his face and let it drop down to his waist, soon after pulling the jersey over it. He pulled the loose black shorts up over his hips, and looked up at Daichi, who was still standing there, smiling. Kageyama gave a weak smile of his own, and started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, Kageyama." Daichi walked towards Kageyama and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Let's do this for Hinata, okay?" Daichi smiled, as he pulled Kageyama in for a hug. Tears pooled in Kageyama's eyes, clouding his vision. Kageyama blinked them away, and pulled out of the hug, wiping his eyes with the back of his hands. "Yeah, for Hinata." Kageyama looked back up at Daichi with a small smile forming on the corners of his mouth. Kageyama breathed in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Daichi smiled in response and walked out, Kageyama following him soon after.

"Okay everyone! Let's do this!" Daichi huddled everyone up, "Karasuno Fight!" The team cheered in response, "Fight!" A smile stretched across Suga's face as Kageyama casually walked into his position on the court. Cheers could be heard from the sidelines. Things like "Come on!!" and "you got this!!" were said mainly by Sugawara, who was known as the team mom. 

He had to win this. For Hinata. He smiled to himself. Karasuno vs. Fukurodoni. After a while of playing, they had gone into the second set. The first set was taken by Karasuno, the second was still in progress. 22-20, Karasuno being two points behind.

It was Kageyama's serve. The whistle blew. A service ace. Kageyama grabbed the ball for another serve. The libero received it and the team made a counter attack. "One-touch" Tsukishima yelled from the blocker position. Daichi received it flawlessly, sending it right to Kageyama's position. He set it straight to Asahi, the ace of the team.

The whistle blew. They got another point. It was tied 22-22. Karasuno's serve. Kageyama served yet another time. Recieve, set, and spike. Fukurodoni got the next point. One more and it would be match point, and in Fukurodoni's favor. Serve, recieve, set, and spike. The whistle blew again. It was tied again. Karasuno's serve. 

Match Point, in Karasuno's favor. Suga and Kageyama used the setter switch technique to bring them to 24 points. They could win. They will win. Kageyama glanced at Suga, who was smiling and encouraging the other teammates. Kageyama smiled and turned back towards the other team. One more time. That's all they needed. That one last point.

Suga sent the final serve flying onto the other side of the net. Fukurodoni's libero received it and counter attacked. A one touch by Tsukishima, and a recieve by Nishinoya. Kageyama set it to Asahi, who, in return, hit the ball with one hundred percent accuracy. The ball hit the ground on Fukurodoni's side. The whistle blew. Karasuno had won against Fukurodoni.

There was silence until the final whistle. When the whistle blew, chaos erupted. Screams of joy, cheers from both teammates and people from other teams. Kageyama turned to where Hinata would've been, waiting for the redhead to start screaming and cheering for the win. Kageyama stood there, waiting for Hinata to pop out of the crowd, run up to Kageyama, and tell him about how awesome it was when he spiked. The teammates watched Kageyama, there mood slowly dying down.

But he didn't show. Kageyama tilted his head towards the floor, and walked towards the locker room. The team sighed, sympathetic looks spread across every crows' face. Except for Tsukki, of course. Tsukki smirked, and walked towards the bench. Once Kageyama got into the locker room, he changed back into his casual clothes, and grabbed his bags. He walked out of the gym and onto the bus. He sat there, waiting for the rest of the team. About thirty minutes later, the rest of the team stepped onto the bus. "Oh, Kageyama! You scared me!" Suga said as he passed by on his way to a seat in the back. Kageyama lifted his head, then dropped it back down. "Sorry." A look of worry crossed Suga's face, as he headed towards the seat Daichi was already in. "Hey, Daichi? Could we stop by the hospital before we go back to the gym?" Daichi nodded his head and went to tell the coach. The coach agreed silently as he started the bus.

It hadn't been more than twenty minutes before they stopped. The ride was usually about thirty. Kageyama looked around, wondering why they had stopped. When he saw the hospital, his eyes widened. He froze. The rest of the team looked shocked, but made their way off the bus. Suga slightly shook Kageyama, to loosen him up. Kageyama looked up at Suga. The first year setter stood up and walked off the bus. He stopped in the waiting room.

Daichi talked to the nurse at the desk, and told who they were here to see. "Hinata? Hmm..okay second floor, third room on the right. But he's still unconscious, only send in a couple at a time." Daichi nodded his head in agreement. They went to the second floor, and over to the third door on the right. Shoyo Hinata. Kageyama gasped for air, it was getting harder to breathe.

Daichi and Suga went in first. After they left it was Asahi and Noya. Then Tanaka and Coach Ukai. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went after that, leaving Kageyama, alone. When everyone came out, they looked sadder than they were before. Kageyama stepped towards the door, but quickly stepped back, tears forming in fear of what was on the other side. Suga walked up to the door, seeing Kageyama. Suga smiled. "I'll go with you, okay?" Kageyama nodded his head, and stepped in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter six is now in progress, and don't worry! Our owls and cats will be back soon!❤ that's all for today! i might be a little late on the next update so sorry in advance!! Hope you enjoy! I made this one a bit longer to cover for the delay!❤😅😅

When Kageyama walked in, he was speechless. There were so many cords, so many tubes and wires. They all led back to a small redhead. "Hinata." A tear rolled down Kageyama's cheek as Suga led him to a chair setting beside the hospital bed. Hinata's arms and legs were covered in bandages. At least Kageyama could see his face. Well, part of it. The receives to the face made bruises, which were covered with smaller bandages. The main doctor came in hurriedly, a worried look plastered across his face. He poured a liquid into a small, plastic bag.

He turned to Hinata and jumped when he saw that there were still guests. The doctor tried to cover his worry with a nervous smile, but he wasn't fooling anyone. Kageyama wrinkled his nose, wondering what would make the doctor so worried. A look of shock crossed his face, which was quickly replaced by a face of worry and doubt. "Hinata," Kageyama started, " he's gonna be okay, right?" The doctor frowned. "Well, hmm let's see, how do I put it. He won't be playing volleyball anymore, that's for sure." Kageyama whimpered, but his sad face soon turned to anger.

"I don't care if he can play or not!" Kageyama wiped a tear as it fell down his cheek, and continued. "Is he going to be okay?" The doctor frowned again. "We're....not quite sure yet." Kageyama felt his face heat up, tears cascading down his face. He let out a choked sob as he collapsed onto the bed, grabbing onto to Hinata's limp hand.

"Boke..." Kageyama muttered under his breath. A small, weak smile appeared on the unconscious redhead. A gasp could be heard from everyone in the room. "Hinata? Are you awake?" Suga said, a bit louder so that he knew Hinata could hear him. Hinata slowly opened his eyes and smiled even bigger. The doctor stepped back, confused. " H-how is that possible? I just filled that bag with sedatives and painkillers! How are you even awake? " Hinata giggled and pulled an IV out from behind him. He had pulled it out a while ago.

Kageyama face turned red. "So...how long have you been awake?" Hinata let go of Kageyama's hand, and started to ruffle the king's hair. Aww, Bakayama, you really do have feelings, don't you? Kageyama slapped his hand away and quickly stood up. "You boke.." Kageyama grumbled. Hinata winced in pain, but quickly covered it up with giggling and talking. "Bakayama!" Kageyama walked out of the room, giving a quick goodbye to Suga before he left. He checked the time. He'd been in there for about fifteen minutes. Just like everyone else. So that means he wouldn't stand out.

It had been about twenty minutes later, when Kageyama called Daichi. No answer. He called Suga. No answer. Kageyama may or may not have gotten lost in the hospital. He walked down the wrong hallway a couple of times and ended up wherever he was now. He backed into a corner and leaned against it, waiting for someone to find him and take him back to the bus.

"Finally found you. Come on, lets get back to the bus!" Kageyama glanced up at the worried mother, Suga glaring at him. "What are you doing all the way over here?" Kageyama turned his head away, embarrassed. "Just got a little lost that's all." Suga led him back to the waiting room, and told him to head on out while he signed them out. Suga may have giggled a bit, but Kageyama just ignored it. Kageyama walked outside, and over to the bus, rubbing the back of his neck as he told the rest of the team what had happened. 

"So, the king got himself lost in a hospital?" Tsukki chuckled to himself. Kageyama glared at Tsukishima, but just sighed and walked towards the back of the bus. He took the only empty seat left, and laid against the window. He thought back to the hospital. Tsukishima turned back to face Kageyama, confused. "Hey, king!" No response. "What, you still shook from Shrimpy's accident?" The bus went silent.

Kageyama broke the silence. "Shut up." A look of annoyance crossed his face, but soon disappeared. "I'm not in the mood right now." Kageyama turned to Tsukki, muttered something, then turned back to the window. Tsukishima turned back around as well, a look of horror spreading across his face. He quickly returned to his own emotionless expression, but everyone knew there was something....off about their first year setter.

Kageyama didn't show at practice the next day. Something was up. Nishinoya instantly turned to Suga and smiled. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, would you, Suga?" The rest of the team turned their heads towards Suga, waiting for a response. Suga promised he wouldn't tell.

Two Hours Earlier...

Suga left class and grabbed his things. It was time for volleyball practice. He was walking towards the gym, and saw Kageyama, getting ready to open the door. He just stood there. 

"Kageyama?" Suga called out. Kageyama turned around. "Oh, hey Suga." Kageyama turned back to the door. "You waiting for something?" Suga asked. Kageyama nodded his head. Suga smiled, "what're you waiting for?" Kageyama smiled, slightly. "Hinata," he said, "he always races me to the gym, so I wait, looking like I'm going to open the door, so that he can get here in time." 

Suga smiled brightly, but then returned to a neutral expression. "Kageyama, he's not coming." Kageyama sniffed, and tears dropped onto the concrete. "I know." He wiped. his eyes with his sleeves, and ran off in the other direction, hiding his face from view.

Suga's phone went off a few minutes later.  
From: MilkBoi  
To: Sugamomma  
Promise me you won't tell anyone about this, okay?

From: Sugamomma  
To: MilkBoi  
yes i promise

Back at practice...

"No, I don't." Suga said bluntly. The team moved closer, and Daichi stared into Suga's eyes. "Are you sure?" Suga backed away, accidentally falling into Asahi. The gym doors opened and Kageyama stepped in. He furrowed his brow at the conundrum, but ignored it and went to grab a ball from the storage room. Daichi lifted Suga back up off of the floor and apologized over and over. Suga calmed him down, and Noya ran over to help Asahi up. "You good, Asahi?" he asked. Asahi chuckled, "yeah, just fine."

Kageyama tried to grab a ball, but realized that there was a pole that had fallen on top of the basket. A sudden flashback occurred, and tears formed at the corner of the setter's eyes. 

Then he remembered the doctor's words. "He won't be playing volleyball anymore, that's for sure." If Hinata couldn't play volleyball, Kageyama no longer had a reason to hang out with him. They'd probably barely see each other, other than in class and at games. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he struggled to pull the pole off of the basket.

If only Hinata were here. He could lift it. No doubt about it. He could lift the pole. Kageyama bit back tears as he dropped the pole on his toe. The pole made a loud noise when it fell, so the team came running in, worried.

"Kageyama, are you..." Suga trailed off as he saw the pole laying on Kageyama's foot. The entire team held back laughter, that is, except for Tsukishima, and Suga walked over to pull the pole off of the other setter's foot. Suga chuckled unintentionally, he just couldn't hold it back. 

When finally set free, Kageyama lowered his held and walked out of the storage room. "Your Highness," Tsukishima started, "you forgot your ball." Tsukki held up a volleyball, waiting for Kageyama to snatch it out of his hands. "Forget it," Kageyama remarked, "I'm outta here." A look of shock covered every face of the Karasuno Volleyball Team. "Suga," Daichi said, "what's up with Kageyama?" Suga giggled nervously, then gave in shortly afterwards. Before telling, Suga yelled out to Kageyama, hoping he'd hear him. "Hey, Kageyama! I'm sorry! I couldn't keep it."

Suga had finished telling the truth not too long afterwards. The mood of Karasuno had deflated, a lot. The team lowered their heads, now aware of what was going on. Even Tsukki felt bad, which kind of scared the rest of the team. If it was enough to make Tsukki feel sad about something, then it had to be bad.

After a few minutes of sympathetic silence, the team went back to practice. The rest of practice went smoothly. 

Over at the hospital, Kageyama's phone went off. It was a call, from Tsukishima? He picked it up. "You should've been there, your highness." Kageyama sighed into the phone. "what're you talking about?" Tsukki chuckled from the other side of the line. "Hinata showed up at practice, but you were too busy with your cool guy attitude to see him." Tsukki lied. "what do you mean?," Kageyama started, "no he wasn't." Tsukki smirked. "Yep, he was. You missed it." Kageyama growled. "No he wasn't!" He yelled, furious. " I've been watching over him in the hospital the entire time! He never le... " Kageyama trailed off, realizing he had just given away too much. He quickly hung up the phone, but it was too late. Tsukishima was probably on his way right now.

"Dammit!" Kageyama exclaimed, quieting down as he saw Hinata slowly blink his eyes open. "Bakayama? What's wrong with you?" Kageyama turned and apologized for waking Hinata. "Visiting hours are almost over. I'll see you tomorrow, boke." Hinata giggled and agreed, waving goodbye to the setter. Kageyama smiled at Hinata and turned towards the door.

He left and walked back towards his house, looking straight at the ground. "Hinata's condition, it's getting worse." Kageyama whispered to himself. Tears fell from his eyes, though they were quickly stopped. He bumped into someone, causing him to fall back and hit his head against the pavement. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the person he had just bumped into.

"Well, well, if it isn't the king himself," the tall blonde man standing in front of him said sarcastically , "how's Hinata, your highness?" The mention of Hinata brought tears to Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama stood up quickly. "Leave me alone." he squeaked out as he shoved passed Tsukishima. Tears fell from his eyes, and onto the pavement. Tsukki stared in shock at where the tears had fallen.

"Hey," the blonde called out, in an attempt to calm the setter down, and surprisingly his first attempt. "Hey, king! Listen, he's gonna be okay." Kageyama froze, tears still falling. He held back a sob as he broke into a run. He stopped and walked the rest of the way towards his home. He climbed into bed, and reminded himself of his promise. "I have to do this," he whispered to himself, "for Hinata."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heres the next one. Happy Father's Day!❤❤oh and sorry about the Jesus part i just had to lmao😅😅😂😋✌

Kageyama woke up the next morning and climbed out of bed. He rubbed his eyes with his sleeves, and walked downstairs. He grabbed a muffin, and walked out the door. He had been living by himself for a while, his parents were always on business trips, and never had the opportunity to come home to see him. Kageyama got into his car, and pulled out of the driveway. After stopping by at a nearby flower shop, he pulled up to the hospital that the doctors had moved Hinata to a few days ago, and walked inside. He told the nurse who he was visiting, and then walked up to the second floor, third room on the right. He had it memorized. 

He walked in, and replaced the flower he had gotten yesterday, with the flower he had gotten today. Kageyama emptied the water out of the vase, and replaced it with new water. He dropped the just bought flower in the water, and pressed the old one, preserving it for when Hinata finally got better, as he had also done with the other ones as well. The setter sat down bedside Hinata, watching the little redhead as he slept. A small while afterwards, Kageyama left the hospital to grab a bite to eat. He stopped by McDonald's and ordered a Big Mac, a Happy Meal with a burger and fries, and a large milk.

He walked back to Hinata's room, but heard a familiar voice before opening the door. He silently opened the door, and saw Yamaguchi sitting beside Hinata, talking to him while he was asleep. "Still not awake, huh?" Kageyama asked. Yamaguchi jumped off the chair, startled. "Oh..um no." Kageyama pulled the fries out of the Happy Meal and handed them to Yamaguchi. Everyone knew how much Yamaguchi loves fries. Kageyama gave him a smile as Yamaguchi sat back down, and the setter sat on the other side. Yamaguchi looked uncomfortable. Kageyama smiled, and informed Tadashi of Hinata's state. "Don't worry, Tadashi. He'll be up soon. 

Kageyama waved the Big Mac in front of Hinata's nose. The smell drifted into the air, and Hinata slowly began to rise. "Is that food?" Kageyama nodded, chuckling a little, and handed the burger to the redhead. Hinata chuckled in response and unwrapped it, taking a chunk off and throwing it into his mouth. Kageyama sat there and drank the milk.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" Kageyama exclaimed as he pulled the toy from the Happy Meal out of the box. "This came with the order. Here." Hinata giggled and pulled the toy from the wrapper. It was a small character spiking a volleyball. "Oh that's cool! It's perfect!" They all laughed, Kageyama's laugh not as noticed, but still there. "Hey Kageyama, you're being kinda nice today, aren't you? What's up?" Hinata smiled as he placed the toy in Yamaguchi's hands. Kageyama turned away, feeling his face start to heat up. "It's nothing," Kageyama said, "boke." Hinata looked at Kageyama, confused. Yamaguchi's eyes widened after analyzing the situation. 

"Kageyama," Yamaguchi said, "can I ask you a question? Maybe in private?" Kageyama turned to face Tadashi, face still tinted pink. "About?" Tadashi pointed over towards the door, wanting it to be in private. Kageyama agreed, and as soon as the door had closed, Yamaguchi asked Kageyama the question that had been pondering in his mind for a while now. 

"Are you...I mean, do you have, like. Ummm, okay, okay. Do you have feelings for Hinata?" Kageyama tilted his head. "Feelings? Well what kind of feelings? Good ones or bad ones?" Tadashi sighed. "Good ones." Kageyama smiled, "yeah, he's a spiker. I like how he spikes. Is that what you meant?" Tadashi chuckled a bit, hiding it behind a cough. He decided to get straight to the point. 

"Do you like Shoyo Hinata?" "Yeah," Kageyama started, " he's a good spiker. He can jump really high, and he's really fast. Plus he's good at quick attacks. He's also nice when he wants to be, and I guess I just love.to hang around with him. So.yeah, I like him. I like him a lot." Yamaguchi smiled, knowing Kageyama didn't just realize that he'd confessed. Milk spat out of Kageyama's mouth as the setter quickly turned red, denying it, saying that he didn't know what he meant. Yamaguchi jumped up and down, repeatedly saying yay, excited for Kageyama's first crush. 

After a few minutes of the same thing, Kageyama knew that Tadashi had found out, and sighed, defeated. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" Kageyama walked off in a different direction, heading back towards the hospital exit doors. Tadashi watched him go. He looked back up to Hinata's room before stepping in his car, and driving off.

Kageyama ran through the doors, it having been 5 minutes until visiting hours are over. "Shoyo Hinata!" Kageyama exclaimed, panting. She allowed him to go, and Kageyama ran up the stairs, and into the third room on the right. "Hinata?" Kageyama asked, panting. Hinata was laying on the ground, up against the wall. He didn't respond. Kageyama grabbed Hinata and laid him back onto the bed.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kageyama asked as the little spiker started to show signs of waking. Hinata started tearing up. "I...I tried to walk. My legs won't do what I want to do, what's wrong?" Kageyama glared at Hinata . "You're not ready yet, stop pushing yourself." Hinata whined, "but I wanna play volleyball again, Kageyama! It's not fair." Hinata crossed his arms and pouted. Kageyama smiled. "I know." Hinata turned to the setter. "I want you to set to me again, Kageyama. "Kageyama blushed and looked over towards Hinata, who had tears now streaming down his face. 

Tears came to Kageyama's eyes as well, but he blinked them back. "goodnight boke. Visiting hours are over. Just wanted to say goodnight to you before I went back to my house." Hinata smiled and waved. "Goodnight, Bakayama!" Kageyama smiled and walked towards the door. He left the hospital and headed home. Hinata's words kept playing in his head. "I want you to set to me again, Kageyama. "Kageyama bit back tears of joy, and smiled the entire way home.

The next day, Kageyama walked to school. As soon as he got to homeroom, Tsukki stopped him and smiled. "So," Tsukishima said, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear, "our king has finally found himself a queen has he?" Kageyama's eyes widened as he turned towards Yamaguchi, who was laying in his seat, horrified. "Sorry, Kageyama," Tadashi said weakly, " he got it out of me." The setter turned back towards Tsukishima. "So, your highness, who is she?" Kageyama sighed, relieved. At least they didn't know who it was. 

Tsukki smirked. "Ah." Kageyama gasped. Tsukki continued. "Guess girls aren't your type, huh? I guess there'll be a second king." Kageyama felt like he couldn't breathe, as he gasped for air. Now, the entire class knew his secret. Kageyama could hear them whispering, judging. He could hear them giggle as they told their friends their comments, every disgusting little comment. He dropped to the floor, eyes widened in fear. "Kei Tsukishima that's enough!" Someone had yelled. Yamaguchi stood up from his seat, eyes full of fury and anger. Tadashi had worked up the courage to get up and out of his seat, though he was shaking. "What is wrong with you? Stop it!" Tadashi looked down at Kageyama, and walked over to him. Yamaguchi helped Kageyama stand up. 

The setter looked up at Tsukishima, then lowered his head and ran off to a nearby restroom. Yamaguchi walked over to Tsukki and glared at him. Tsukishima had never seen Tadashi this angry before. Tadashi sat Tsukki down in his seat and stared at him, eyes now level. "Why? What were you thinking? Why would you do something like that? It's just wrong!" 

Tears stung Tadashi's eyes as he grabbed onto and shook Tsukki by his shoulders. "Shut up, Tadashi. I don't care." Tadashi held his hand out, which was shaking quickly, and slapped it across Tsukki's face. "Well I do! It's not right!" Tsukishima held onto his face, wincing as Tadashi threatened for another one. Tsukki's eyes widened. He got up, and walked out of the room. Tadashi watched him go, a tear rolling down his face. 

Kageyama had left the bathroom and fled down the hall before Tsukishima could get there. He didn't want to be seen like this, no. Kageyama was supposed to be strong, for both himself and for Hinata. Tears dropped off his face as he turned the corner, and walked onto the volleyball court. He set, up for a spike, but no one hit it. He set again. Miss. He continued to set, though no one was there to hit it. After setting for what seemed like five minutes, but was really more like eight hours, the ball hit the court on the other side. Kageyama looked down and saw the rest of the team, staring back at him. He saw Tsukki and Tadashi, both on opposite sides of the crowd, and frowned. He put his hands up to set again, but then brought them back down, slowly. 

"Practice time!" the captain said, purposefully changing the subject. Tsukishima was about to make a remark, but thought better of it after seeing Tadashi. Tsukki walked over and apologized to Tadashi out of the blue. Tadashi teared up, bringing Tsukki into a hug. Tsukki tried to push away, but Tadashi had a surprisingly amazing grip. The blonde eventually gave in and just let Tadashi do his thing. Everyone smiled and laughed at the two. Everyone except for Kageyama, that is. To Kageyama, that sight reminded him of the one thing that is slowly leaving his life. And there's nothing he can do to get it back.

After practice, Kageyama stopped by the flower shop. After, he went to Hinata's room, and replaced the old flower with a new one. He pressed the old one, and put it in his pocket. He sat down by Hinata.

"Thought I'd find you here." Kageyama looked up and saw Tadashi, standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi Tadashi." Kageyama turned back towards Hinata. Watching Hinata made Kageyama feel...at peace. Tadashi sighed and walked towards Kageyama. "Hey, um, Kageyama? I'm really sorry about what happened." Kageyama smiled weakly, trying to hide his true feelings. "It's fine, I was going to tell everyone else eventually anyways." Kageyama 's phone buzzed. He knew it was another person teasing him. It buzzed again. Kageyama checked it. It was Tadashi?

From: Tadashi  
To: Milk Boi  
Hey um I just wanted to say sorry for what Tsukki said. Yeah. Okay bye.

From: Tadashi  
To: Milk Boi  
And for any trouble Tsukki may have caused. So sorry. Okay bye.

Kageyama smiled. "Tadashi, who has your phone right now?" Tadashi sighed. "Oh Tsukki, did he send you something mean? Let me see." Kageyama chuckled, "actually, the opposite." Tadashi and Kageyama laughed together, Kageyama's laugh just as noticeable this time. Tadashi smiled and looked at Hinata, who was sitting up in bed. Kageyama turned to see what Tadashi was looking at. "Oh, Hinata, you scared me! Jesus!"

The rest of the team walked in, Asahi leading them. "Did someone say, Jesus?" Asahi said as he had entered the room. Nishinoya started laughing his head off, Asahi blushing and explaining that Noya made him do it. Kageyama genuinely laughed, as the rest of the team just kind of stared at him. Hinata laughed at Kageyama's laugh, thinking it sounded weird. "Boke Hinata boke!" Kageyama grabbed at Hinata and shook him, apologizing afterwards.

Tsukki walked in. "So the king's finally back to normal?" Kageyama nodded and smiled. Tsukki looked towards Tadashi, then realized. An embarrassed look came across his face as he walked back out and into a bathroom. Kageyama and Tadashi laughed again, Hinata walking over to join them. 

No one had yet realized that Hinata had just stood up and walked over to the group, on his own two feet. Kageyama turned to Hinata, then a look of both shock and realization passed over his face, soon being overthrown by joy. "Guys, Hinata just walked, look!" Hinata rolled his eyes, "you make it sound like I'm a baby, Bakayama." Kageyama smiled, "that's because you are, boke."

Everyone laughed together again, even Tsukki, who had come back from the bathroom, let out a couple of giggles. Kageyama threw his arms around Hinata and squeezed him, in the process of trying to give him a hug. "Kageyama, that's not how you hug someone." Kageyama pulled back, "sorry, I guess I don't know how, huh?" Tsukki's eyes widened at Kageyama's words. Didn't know how to hug someone? Could it be, that Kageyama and him aren't as different as they thought?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i have started the next chapter, but this one isnt done yet. ik its confusing lol😅😅

"Hey, Bakayama! Set for me!" It had been only a few months and Shoyo Hinata had fully recovered from his injury. "Boke." Kageyama smiled as he turned to grab the volleyball holder. Hinata walked over, just in case there was a pole on top of the balls again. Kageyama came out, holding a volleyball with a proud smile plastered across his face. "Wow Kageyama! You got a volleyball all by yourself!" Hinata teased. 

Kageyama growled at the spiker, who was quickly apologizing through giggles. "S-sorry Kageyama, hehe." Kageyama walked towards the court, Hinata not far behind. The rest of the team crowded in over time, and got to practicing. But Tsukki couldn't focus. He kept glancing at Kageyama, those words repeating in his head. It brought painful memories back, ones that he didn't want. 

Tadashi waved his hand in front of Tsukishima's face. "Hey, Tsukki! Hello? Are you there?" Tsukki pushed Tadashi's hand out of the way, still glaring at Kageyama. "Tsukki? Tsukki!" Tsukki turned towards Tadashi. "Oh! What's wrong, Yamaguchi?" Tadashi sighed, "I could ask you the same question! You're just staring at Kageyama!" Tsukki muttered , "he said he doesn't know how to hug. Doesn't that worry you?" Tadashi thought for a second. "You're right! Poor Kageyama!" Tadashi watched Kageyama, his sympathy striking straight into the setter. 

This is exactly what Tsukki doesn't want. No pitty, no sympathy or sympathetic looks. He just wants to put his past behind him. Kageyama and Hinata started whispering to each other. It went on for about ten minutes, then they turned to the rest of the team.

"Hey, guys!" Hinata started yelling. "Kageyama and I thought about throwing a party! Who's in?" The team members' faces were all filled with confusion. "Right now? We're in the middle of practice, can we wait?" The captain casually stated, and the rest of the team agreed. "Okay then! After practice let's go get food and throw a party at Kageyama's house!" A surprised look spread across Kageyama's face, which soon turned to anger. "Boke! You never said we were doing this at my house! I never agreed to this!" Hinata smiled, "we're going to your house, and you're not going to change my mind!" Kageyama sighed, knowing that he couldn't change Hinata's mind, it was impossible. "Fine." he groaned. "boke." 

They continued to practice, and afterwards, went out to get food. "Yay!" Hinata exclaimed, "party time! Come on Kageyama!" Kageyama ran after Hinata. "Boke! I won't let you beat me! Boke!" He was saying boke quite a bit that day. He had been saving them up everyday Hinata had been out of volleyball, and could let them all out. The rest of the team laughed as they ran down the street. "Hey, careful." Daichi called out to them. 

After they had made it to Kageyama's house, which was actually decent sized, everyone walked in. "Make yourself at home." Kageyama hung his bag on the hook, and the other members followed, doing the same. "Hey Bakayama, where is everyone? Are they out?" Kageyama sighed. "I'm an only child, so there's not many people here to begin with. As for my parents, they're on a business trip." Hinata smiled. "Okay, let's get this party started!"

Tsukki walked over to Kageyama and asked to speak to him in private. "Yeah, sure what's up?" Tsukki looked away, and asked, " are your parents really on a business trip? " Kageyama smiled, "yeah, why?" Tsukki winced. "Oh I was just asking. No reason."

Tsukki frowned and walked back over to Yamaguchi. "So, how'd it go? Tsukki? Hello?" Tsukki looked towards Tadashi, and gave him a thumbs up. Tadashi smiled and giggled. Tsukki muttered something under his breath, and walked off. He left Kageyama's house, pulling out his headphones as he heard the voices from the room die down. He went back to his house, grabbing some dinner on the way. He slipped out of his practice clothes, and into his pajamas. He slid under the comforter, and listened to music as he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, at the party...

"Hey, where'd Tsukki go?" Yamaguchi started asking around. "I think he left." Kageyama sighed as he was answering the question. "He's a mystery, that Tsukishima." Tadashi turned towards Kageyama, confused. "What do you mean?" After a while of thinking, Kageyama smiled and turned back towards Tadashi. "Well, I don't know anything about his past, or anything at all for that matter.," Tadashi sighed, "well he doesn't know much about you either Kageyama." A look of shock spread across Kageyama's face, which was replaced by a smile almost immediately. "That's not true. He knows about my crush on boke, and he knows about how my family is always on business trips, and don't come home too often. He knows that." Tadashi frowned, "well Tsukki's past is none of your business. Even I don't know much about it, so I can't tell you a thing, even if I wanted to." They stood in an awkward silence, as Hinata walked over.

"Hey Bakayama! Tadashi! What's up? Watcha guys talking about?" Kageyama turned away, Hinata's smile brought a slight blush to his face that he had to hide. "Nothing, boke." Hinata giggled and started talking to Tadashi, as Kageyama let out the breath he had realized he had been holding in a sigh. The blush had started to fade. It was almost completely gone. "Hey Kageyama, why are ya blushing?" A small second year with brown, spiky hair with a bit of blonde in the front stared up at him. " Oh, hey Nishinoya. It's nothing." Kageyama turned away from the libero, only to be face to face with Tanaka, the second year wing spiker. "Oh, does our little setter have a crush on the short stuff?" Tanaka reached his hand out to set it on Kageyama's head. Kageyama pushed it away, angrily. "No way! I don't!" Hinata overheard him and frowned. Tadashi looked down at Hinata, confused but kind of getting it.

Tadashi pulled Hinata out of the room in which Kageyama was denying his feelings for the redhead. "Hey, Hinata?" Tadashi looked at Hinata with a nervous smile. "Do you have a crush on Kageyama?" Hinata looked up at Tadashi quickly, his face turning red. "Was it that obvious? Oh, man." Hinata frowned and looked back towards the ground. Tadashi smiled, a genuine one. "S-sorry Hinata. But hey, I think he may like you back. You never know until you ask, right?" Tadashi pulled Hinata up and back into the room. Hinata built up all of his confidence and walked over towards Kageyama , who was sitting in a chair after fighting with the second years for about ten minutes. Hinata stopped at where Kageyama was sitting, and sat on top of his legs.

Kageyama's face turned a deep crimson as he thrashed around. "Boke! What're you doing? Get off me!" Hinata just giggled and held onto Kageyama, trying not to get thrown off. Kageyama soon got tired and gave up, letting the redhead stay on top of him. Hinata laughed, "victory!" Kageyama just ignored it, his blush starting to fade yet again. About an hour later, Kageyama tried to push Hinata off. Kageyama had soon realized that the redhead had fallen asleep, which only made Kageyama's face redder. "Boke, wake up." He shook Hinata, trying to wake him. The rest of the team watched, snickering as Kageyama asked for help from one of them. "Haha you're on your own." Nishinoya snickered as he headed towards the food.

Kageyama cautiously picked Hinata up, and pulled him close to him. "I'll go take him home." Kageyama walked towards the door, but stopped. "Hey, um, where's Hinata's house?" The rest of the team denied it, but they knew. Kageyama sighed, and opened the door with his foot. He was holding Hinata like he would a baby, using both hands to support him. Kageyama shut the door behind him and started walking towards the street. He tried to shake Hinata again. No response. Kageyama placed Hinata down in the grass by the road. Kageyama pulled himself down, and pulled Hinata onto his back. It was easier that way. Kageyama blushed a bit, as did Hinata. Everyone except for Kageyama could tell that Hinata was awake, but didn't say anything. Kageyama looked both directions, unsure of which way to go. He got lost in thought, but quickly snapped out of it and continued to find Hinata's home.

After about thirty minutes of searching and asking for directions, he ran into Hinata's mom, and she led him to their home. He walked in, slipped his shoes off, and followed Mrs. Hinata into Hinata's bedroom. Kageyama laid Hinata down gently on the bed, and had walked towards the door. "Why don't you stay for a bit, that trip must've made you hungry! I'll whip something up, you just sit down and make yourself at home. Before Kageyama could decline, Hinata's mother was in the kitchen, already getting started on the meal. 

He sat down on the couch in the living room, trying not to fall asleep. Carrying Hinata around everywhere for half an hour really does make you hungry. But it also makes you tired. Kageyama laid down on the couch, his eyes slowly beginning to close. A few minutes later, he was asleep as well. Mrs. Hinata giggled as she walked into the living room, looking at the sleeping Kageyama. She pulled him off the couch, and laid him on an air mattress she had placed in Hinata's bedroom. "What do your parents feed you? Well, could be muscle I suppose." She put a pillow under his head, and covered him with a blanket. "There you go, you'll be okay." She walked out of the room, and turned out all of the lights in the house, slipping into her room. After that, there was silence.

Back at Kageyama's house, the team members had started to file out, after cleaning up a bit, that is. Nishinoya and Tanaka grabbed the food and drinks, obviously, and the other teammates picked up the trash and threw it into the trash can. After that, Nishinoya and Tanaka ran out the door with the food, and the rest of the team laughed as they began to slowly make their way out, closing the door behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im extremely sorry for the large delay there has been many things that are going on in my life right now and it's just been very difficult to find time to update. I promise there will be one soon.😅 im sorry

"Where were you?" Tsukki's mom glared at him, her hand held up, getting ready to smack her son. "I, was at volleyball practice. I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me!" Tsukki cowered in fear as his mother's face scrunched up. She was definitely mad. Tsukki ran upstairs and into his room, hiding from his mother's wrath. He wiped away tears from his eyes as the nine year old hid his face from view, though there was no one in his room at the time. 

He heard footsteps trailing up towards his door. He jumped under his cover and poked his face out just enough to see who was there. It was his father. Tsukishima pulled the sheets away, and walked up to his dad. Tears came to his face as Tsukki grabbed a hold of his father's pant leg, and pulled him into a hug. He and his father sat on the bed, comforting each other. "Hey, dad? What's your favorite color?" The father smiled. " White, I guess. It's a color of purity and life." Tsukki smiled and pulled his dad into a tight hug. 

A week later, he wore white. A white suit, with a white tie. Everyone else wore black, but he wore white. It was his dad's favorite color. Tsukki thought that his dad would love to see some life at his own funeral. "I'll miss you, dad." Tsukki stated as he walked away from the coffin. People gave him sympathetic looks, knowing that Tsukki's father was all that Tsukki had left. Now that the one thing was gone, no one knows what'll happen. Tsukki turned his back on everyone, leaving them all behind, never looking back. The mental abuse Tsukki got from his mother turned physical over time, and suicide was on Tsukki's list of to-dos. Depression soon overtook the small blocker, and his once happy, smiling attitude, turned to a sad, sarcastic, frowning type of attitude. Everything that anyone had known about him had disappeared, and he had turned to a mysterious, emotionless child. 

"Mom please! I can barely breathe! Let go!" Tsukki tried to squirm free of his mom's deathly grip, which caused her to squeeze on her child's throat tighter and tighter. Tsukki struggled to pull free, and soon started to pass out. His mom pulled away her hand, as Tsukki pulled at his throat, gasping for air. 

"Mom!" Tsukki quickly sat up in bed. "A dream? Huh." Tsukki pulled his hands up to his eyes. They were shaking. Badly. Tsukki grabbed his glasses as he wobbled up and out of bed, pulling himself into the washroom. He threw cold water onto his face, still gasping for breath, even though it was just a dream. He pulled a wet washrag to his face, hands still shaking from the nightmare he had just experienced. 

He buried his face into the towel and yelled into it, letting out all of the frustration he had stored up. He brought his face out of the towel, examining all of the features, the acne, the dimples, his teeth, eyes, and nose. He thought they were disgusting. Tsukki walked out of the room, and laid back down in his bed in the bedroom. It was ten thirty at night. Tsukki sighed and laid back, staring at the star stickers placed on the ceiling. Tsukki enjoyed looking at stars. It calmed him down. Tsukki smiled, a genuine one, and shut his eyes, calmly slowing down his breaths, seconds being put between them, and beginning to fall asleep.

It didn't matter how hard he tried, the memories wouldn't go away. Even recent ones, like Yamaguchi hitting him for the first time, were becoming a part of the nightmares in his dreams. Tsukki couldn't sleep without being hit or strangled. It felt so real. Every time he tried to sleep, he would wake up a couple hours later, breathing for air. After repeatedly sleeping and waking up, he had decided just to take a long shower, then to get ready and go to school. It was four thirty in the morning. He took about two hours in the shower, and pulled his clothes on in about five minutes. He grabbed a banana and a piece of toast, and walked out.

He took the long way to school today. He had the time. He left at about six fourty, and ended up at the school at about seven o clock. Just in time for practice. He went into the club room, trying to hold back a yawn. "Hey, Tsukki!" Tadashi yelled from across the room, then ran over to the tall blonde, arms stretched out for a hug. Tsukishima cautiously agreed, bending down slightly so that Tadashi could reach up to Tsukki's neck. Tadashi smiled and giggled, and soon pulled away, beginning to blabber on about what had happened before he got here. Tsukki just smiled, slightly, and grabbed his practice clothes out of his bag. He walked over to his locker, putting his bag in it and closing it carefully. Tadashi had followed Tsukki wherever he went, and after about five minutes of trying to get into the bathroom to change, he confronted Tadashi about it.

"Tadashi," he said with a slight giggle, "I have to change." Tadashi's face turned red, "oh, sorry Tsukki!" Tadashi quickly turned away as his face turned back into its natural color. Tsukki smiled again, and went into another room to change. Tsukki doesn't like changing in front of people, it makes him feel insecure. He shut and locked the door behind him, as he got changed. As Tsukki did that, Tadashi sat on the floor, waiting for Tsukki to come back out. Tsukki slipped on some black shorts and a white t-shirt. He walked back out, and was immediately bombarded by Tadashi, continuing on with his ranting. Tsukki didn't mind it. He was actually kind of happy that someone would take the time to talk to him. It made him feel like he was worth something, even if it may be just one person. Tadashi brought hope into his life, but Tsukki could never tell him that. The team went out to the volleyball court, and started practice.

It wasn't until the room was completely quiet that they had noticed both Kageyama and Hinata were missing. "You think Kageyama ever found Hinata's house?" Tanaka asked. Suga. Suga smiled. "Yeah, Mrs. Hinata called me last night. She said that Hinata was safe and sound at home, but Kageyama fell asleep quickly after. They're just fine now." Everyone smiled and went back to practice. About ten minutes later, a red headed spiker and a setter ran through the doors, almost straight into the wall on the other side of the court. They started arguing over who had won. "No way Bakayama, I totally won that!" Hinata grumpily crossed his arms in a pout. " No boke, it was obviously me!" Kageyama did the same. Kageyama's face softened, as he dropped his arms and turned back towards Hinata, who was still facing away, pouting.

"Fine, boke. Just this once." Hinata turned back towards Kageyama and giggled, throwing himself onto the king. " Aw, Bakayama! You really do have feelings, that's so awesome! " Kageyama tried to pull Hinata off, yelling boke, but didn't succeed. Eventually, Kageyama just gave up again, and just fully relaxed his body. Hinata climbed onto his back, yelling cowboy phrases and giggling. Kageyama's entire face was a bright red by now. Hinata jumped off, and ran to get a ball, as Kageyama let the red from his face disappear. Kageyama was back tip normal,as Hinata came out with the volleyball, and tossed it to Kageyama's position. Kageyama smiled and grabbed it, pulling it close and feeling really excited. He gets to practice with Hinata again. He won't be useless anymore. He ran over to practice the quick attack, and practice started up again.

Tsukki wasn't at his best today. He was too tired to focus on anything. He kept on staring at Tadashi's freckled face, it looked like stars. It kind of calmed him down, a little bit. "Tsukki? Tsukki!" Tsukishima woke from his daze to see Tadashi right up in his face. He ran back, his face painted a light pink. Tadashi walked closer to Tsukki, asking him what was wrong. "Nothing. You just surprised me, that's all." Tadashi's usually happy, cheerful face was now full of worry and fright. "Hey, Tsukki, have you been sleeping okay? You look really tired." Tsukki frowned, happy that Tadashi was thinking about him, but Tsukishima could never tell Tadashi the truth. He couldn't tell anyone. He couldn't trust anyone with this. "I'm perfectly fine, Tadashi. Just didn't get as much sleep as usual. Turns out, my neighbors were having a party at their house as well."

Tadashi smiled, even though he knew Tsukki was lying. "Okay, sorry Tsukki!" Tadashi walked back over to the court, as Tsukki followed. Practice went smoothly from there on. Everything was normal. They went to the classes they needed to go to, they had their practice after classes were over, and went home. Everyone did all of the stuff they needed to do, and went tho bed. Everyone except for Tadashi that it's. Tadashi ran to Tsukki's house, and ran to his bedroom. Tsukki was sound asleep, and Tadashi felt relief wash over him. Everything seemed fine. Tadashi was on his way out, when he heard the covers ruffle. He turned to see Tsukki thrashing around in bed, it was horrifying.

Tadashi ran over to Tsukki, trying to figure out what to do. After a second or two, Tadashi started to shake Tsukishima, which immediately woke him. Tsukki looked at Tadashi, eyes wide, and stepped out of bed. Tsukki walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Tadashi stood there, waiting for Tsukki to leave. It was just like in the club room. Tsukki walked back out, and walked to bed. "Tsukki, what's wrong?" Tadashi stood next to the bed as Tsukki pulled the covers over himself. Tsukki froze . "Nothing. Sometimes that happens. It's okay, I'm fine." Tadashi frowned. "That's not true and you know it! Tell me what's wrong!" Tsukki got up out of bed yet again and walked over to Tadashi. Tsukki bent down and scooped up Tadashi. He walked downstairs, and out the front door. He set Tadashi back down, and went back inside, shutting the door behind him. Tadashi looked in shock as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath, and started to scream. "Tsukki! Get back here! You're going to tell me what's wrong! Now!" About ten seconds later, the front door opened with Tsukki standing there, shock and fear clearly spread across his face. "T-Tadashi? What's up?" Tsukishima walked out to Tadashi again, cautious not to get too close.

Tadashi huffed out air, and grabbed a hold of Tsukishima's arm, pulling them both back into the house. Tsukki went along with it, still a bit cautious. He had never seen Tadashi this angry before, it was kind of scary. Tadashi closed the door behind him as he brought Tsukki inside and into his room. Tadashi turned around to face Tsukishima and sat him down on the bed. Tadashi sat beside him and pulled his arms around the blonde, in an attempt to comfort him. Tsukki just sat there, motionless. "T-Tsukki? Can you tell me what's wrong? Please." Tsukki looked at Tadashi, who was looking up back at Tsukki, tears streaming down his face. Tsukki realized how much pain he was causing Tadashi, and it brought tears even to his eyes. He brought Tadashi into a hug, trying to hide the tears starting to roll down his face. Tadashi leaned into the hug, still asking Tsukishima what was going on. " It's nothing, just nightmares." Tadashi pulled out of the hug, a confused and concerned look plastered on his face. "What? Nightmares? What about, Tsukki? What are the nightmares about?" Tsukki tilted his head down, attempting to hide the tears that have now increased in size. "It's nothing, please. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Tadashi frowned, and ignored Tsukki, continuing on with what he was saying. "Tsukki, what are the nightmares about? Tell me. Now." Tears fell from Tsukki's face, the rate growing faster and faster by the second. Tadashi went back over and pulled Tsukki into another hug. It took a while but Tsukki had eventually told Tadashi everything. This was through sobs, of course. It had been a while since he had been able to talk to someone about his emotions. It felt good. 

Tsukki had thought about therapy, but it felt awkward to him,telling a random stranger about everything that had ever happened to him. He didn't trust it. He did, however, trust Tadashi. He'd known Tadashi ever since the month after his dad had died. In a way, Tadashi was similar to his dad. Tsukki sat up straight, looking eye to eye with Tadashi. "Hey, Tadashi. What's your favorite color?" Tadashi smiled, knowing the answer Tsukki wanted to hear. "Well, Tsukki. White I guess. It's a color of purity and life. Right?" Tsukki chuckled a bit, then laid back onto his bed. "Thanks Tadashi." Tadashi smiled, then said his goodbyes as he left the room. Tsukki smiled after Tadashi had left, knowing that his nightmares would come to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a bright and early morning today as Hinata skipped through the hallways. Today was the day Hinata had decided to tell Kageyama how he felt. Hinata giggled and blushed a bit, he'd never confessed to anyone before. He doesn't really know how. He smiled anyways as he danced into the gym, watching Kageyama as he perfected his jump serve. Hinata didn't know why watching him play is so fun to watch. Hinata would be fine watching Kageyama do the same thing all day. He decided against it. "Hey, Bakayama! Let's practice a bit before the other teammates get here! " Kageyama smiled as he nodded his head in agreement. Hinata and Kageyama were practicing for about thirty minutes, and at that time, Hinata stopped the ball. No one was here. Now was his chance.

"Hey um, Kageyama? I have something to tell you." Kageyama perked up, confused, but curious at the same time. "I, um, well let's see here. I have a small, little, sort of big, huge, gigantic crush on you...? " Kageyama's face immediately turned a solid, bright red. Of course, at that moment, the rest of the team walked in. Kageyama was frozen in place. The rest of the team walked over and assessed the situation. "Kageyama? Are you okay?" Kageyama snapped out of his trance, and immediately responded with a yes. Kageyama turned back towards Hinata, his face turning a vibrant red yet again. After a couple of seconds of staring, Kageyama turned around and walked out of the gym awkwardly. Hinata sighed and sunk to the floor. "I don't think Kageyama likes me." Suga frowned, concerned. "What do you mean? " Hinata smiled sulked even more. "I told him that I liked him, but he never answered me."

The team all looked in shock at the small, unhappy redhead. "You like Kageyama? you mean you like, like him? I didn't know you were gay." Hinata turned towards Tanaka, the one who had just spoken. "Gay?" The entire team tried to hold back a laugh. Tsukki gave in first, chuckling to himself, then came Nishinoya and Tanaka, who started a full on laughing riot. The rest of the team started laughing too, and Hinata decided to leave and find Kageyama. 

After a few minutes Hinata found him. He was sitting on a bench, sitting outside of the school. "Hey Bakayama! You never answered me!" Hinata yelled as he approached the bench. Kageyama looked up at Hinata in shock, covering his ears. Hinata sat on the bench beside Kageyama, and told Kageyama about his feelings again. "I want to, give it a try at least. I thought that it would be fun, y'know?" Kageyama sighed, trying to hide his unending excitement. "Fine. On two conditions. Hinata nodded, he was happy as long as Kageyama and him were together. "First one, is that no telling. If anyone asks, we're just friends, got it?" Hinata smiled slightly, agreeing . He was kind of sad though, he wanted everyone to know that they were together. Kageyama continued on with the second condition. "The second one, is to keep your main focus on volleyball, that's the only reason I'm doing this. Keep improving your spikes, and your jump. Don't lose your focus." Hinata agreed, now frowning. Kageyama only did this for volleyball, huh?

Hinata grabbed Kageyama's arm and pulled him back into the gym. The rest of the team turned straight towards them immediately, stopping any practice they had started. "So...? How'd it go?" Suga walked over to Hinata, waiting for an answer. Kageyama frowned and looked down to Hinata, who was on the verge of tears. "We, we're just friends." Tears streamed down Hinata's face as Suga pulled him into a hug. "Hinata..?" Kageyama never enjoyed it when Hinata cried. It almost made the king himself cry anytime he would see Hinata like that. Was he just acting? He's a good actor. Yeah, we'll go with that.

Hinata pulled away from the hug, slowly. He walked over to the court and grabbed a ball, calling Kageyama over. The team stared as Kageyama jogged over to Hinata, then over to his position. He stopped next to Hinata and whispered something. "Hey, you're a good actor, you know that?" With that, Kageyama walked to the setter position. Hinata stood there, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He whispered something to himself, then ran over to the spiker position to start up their practice. They practiced until school started. Hinata walked into the classroom, sitting next to Kageyama. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about this morning. He thought back to practice, when Kageyama told him about how he was a good actor. He thought back to his whispers, the words he had said that were unintelligible to anyone else. He frowned and went through school silently, his mind repeating the same words he had said at practice.

"But, Kageyama, what if it wasn't an act? What would you do then?"

"Hey Kageyama! You wanna go to the festival on Friday? Please?" Kageyama smiled, beginning to get used to having Hinata around all the time. He agreed, making Hinata start running all over the place, praising Kageyama and giggling. "It'll be fun, I promise! You'll see!" Kageyama started to get annoyed. "Boke! Calm down! Hinata boke! Stop!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! back with another chapter bc why not? this story is going to be really long so be ready haha😂

After school had finished, Hinata ran back to the gym. He was hoping to see Kageyama there, serving as he always was. Only this time, he wasn't there. Hinata walked in, careful not to smudge the floors with his school shoes. "Hello? Anyone here?" Hinata checked everywhere. He checked the court, the storage room, and up in the balconies. There was no one.

"Yes, that means I'm first!" Hinata noticed Kageyama running up to the door, then standing there, waiting for something. Or someone. Kageyama didn't notice Hinata standing up in the balconies, so Hinata decided to surprise him. Kageyama stood there, almost motionless, waiting for the redhead to appear. "Boo!" Hinata popped down from the door frame, making Kageyama fall backwards, straight onto the concrete path. "Boke, that hurt! You're gonna pay, you hear me!" Hinata giggled and dropped down, off of the door frame . He walked over to Kageyama and put a hand out. "C'mon are you gonna let me help you or what? Bakayama." 

After about ten or fifteen minutes, the entire team had changed clothes and were in the gym. The had been practicing their receives today. Hinata took a ball or two to the face, but nothing too bad. After they had finished practice, Hinata and Kageyama walked home together. They had been walking for about five minutes, and any sign of the other teammates were nonexistent. Kageyama decided to try something out. He slipped his hand into Hinata's, his face turning into a tomato in the process. Hinata blushed fiercely as well, but was excited at the same time. Hinata tightened his grip on Kageyama's hand, and then pulled himself up against Kageyama's side, cuddling with him. That only made Kageyama even more red. 

Hinata looked at Kageyama and giggled. "Aww, Kageyama you look so cute when your blushing."Kageyama quickly hid his face. "No boke it's because it's cold! I have sensitive skin so it turns red easily, that's all." Hinata smiled and turned back ahead. "See you tomorrow Bakayama!" Hinata ran off in the direction of his house, as Kageyama waved in that direction, saying his goodbyes to Hinata. As soon as Hinata was out of sight, Kageyama sped to the nearest bench and laid back on it, trying to cool down a bit. Hinata had made his face as red as a tomato. He relaxed against the cool metal of the bench, waiting as the blush started to clear, returning his face to its' natural color.

After about five minutes, Kageyama started walking towards the direction of his house. It took about ten minutes, not too long. Kageyama crept in, slowly closing the door behind him. He tip toed up the stairs, and into his room. He quietly closed the door to his room and flicked on the light. He didn't know why he was being quiet, it's not like there's anyone home. Kageyama sighed as he made his way into his closet, grabbing his pajamas to change into. After changing into them, he flopped onto the bed, which only ended up hurting him in the long run. He pulled the rest of his body up into the bed, and pulled up the covers. It was the start of December, which means it's about to get really cold. Kageyama shivered as he pulled the covers up higher, starting to drift off. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

Hinata beat Kageyama to the gym the next day. Thursday, December twelfth. The festival is tomorrow, and Hinata is beyond excited. "Hey, Kageyama! It's tomorrow! you hear me? It's tomorrow! The festival is tomorrow! I can't wait! Yahoo!" Hinata continued to rant on, Kageyama watching him with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Hinata stopped after he saw Kageyama with a genuine smile. "Wow Kageyama! You can smile?" Kageyama scowled, marching towards Hinata in an attempt to hit him. "No! Kageyama! Stop!" Hinata was trying to hold back his giggles. Kageyama slowed down, curious of what the red head had to say. "Bakayama. I was trying to say something! Your smile....it's actually kind of adorable." 

Kageyama blushed. "Oh yeah, well, not as adorable as your smile boke! It's cuter! Not mine!" That brought a small blush to the spiker's face, and just made the setter's even worse. But Kageyama knew he had won that battle. He walked over to Hinata, and grabbed onto his hand, blushing even more at the gesture. "I love you, boke." Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as he threw himself into Kageyama's arms, squeezing the setter. "Kageyamaaa! I love you too!" They both embraced the hug, until eventually Hinata's weight caused Kageyama to fall over. They laid on the ground, giggling to themselves. 

"Hey, Hinata? How would you feel if we-" "If we what Kageyama?" Kageyama sighed, "nevermind, it's not important. Forget it." Hinata frowned, no Bakayama, what is it?" Kageyama stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes. "I'll tell you later, the team will be here any minute now." They heard talking in the distance. The team.

"Geez Kageyama it's like you summoned them or something. "They stood at the doors, waiting for team to arrive. After about thirty seconds, the third years rounded the corner. "Oh hey Hinata, Kageyama. Here already huh? I should give you guys the keys." Daichi walked towards the gym doors, unlocking them and quickly moving out of the way. Hinata and Kageyama ran straight through the doors, repeatedly telling one another that they had won. It soon broke out into an argument, which had to be stopped by the third years.

It was about thirty minutes later, after everyone on the team had changed clothes and joined each other in the gym, that things started happening. "Hey Tobio-chan! How's it been?" Kageyama turned to see none other than the Great King himself, Oikawa. "W-what're you doing here? You're at the wrong school. No spies allowed." Oikawa giggled, " no, we're here with all the other teams to have a training day! Plus, we're all going to go to the festival together! Doesn't that sound fun  
Tobio-chan? " Suga walked over to Kageyama, explaining things to him. "We invited them over so that Hinata could finish training camp. Then we decided to invite them to go to the festival with us, and they agreed." Kageyama gritted his teeth. It was supposed to be just him and Hinata. They were supposed to have some bonding time. Now that plan is ruined. 

"Sounds fun, Great King!" Hinata smiled and walked over to pat Kageyama on the back. "That sounds like fun, doesn't it Bakayama?" Oikawa whipped his head up and down. " Oh, and while we're here, I figured we should do something for Christmas! Like Secret Santa! Since we won't be here on Christmas day, we'll do it while we're still here." Everyone agreed to Oikawa's ideas without a fuss. Kageyama was kind of excited. It reminded him of training camp. Everyone was here! There was Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma, Ushijima and Tendou, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, everyone. It was a rush. They decided to host a party, celebrating the arrival of the other teams. It was fun, and Kageyama was at ease, until he remembered something. He remembered what he needed to talk to Hinata about. 

Kageyama smiled, and walked over towards Hinata. "Hey," Kageyama smiled nervously. He was honestly really nervous about what he was going to say. He didn't want anyone to hear, just in case. "Hinata come with me. I need to talk to you. In private." Hinata giggled, "about what, Kageyama?" Kageyama sighed, "about that thing I wanted to talk to you about, but then we couldn't because of the third years? Remember?" Hinata gasped, remembering . "Yeah okay, what is it?" Kageyama put his head in his palm, then rose it back up, trying not to scowl. "In private." Kageyama walked out of the gym, Hinata trailing close behind. 

"Okay, here goes nothing. I, well, I don't mean right now when I say this, but maybe, after a while, we can make this official, y'know? I just, what I mean is-" "You want to tell people about us? Not now, but in the future? " Kageyama nods his head, making Hinata smile and giggle, and get all excited. Kageyama smiled at the sight of the happy redhead. Suga smiled from the sidelines. Though he didn't know exactly what they were saying, he had a pretty good idea of what was going on. The duo ran back inside, ready to party. 

"Okay, it's time to draw your people for Secret Santa! One at a time." They all took turns picking who they'll get their gifts for. It was anonymous, of course. Everyone kept their person secret. "It is on!" Daichi stood in the middle of the court. "Everyone listen up! You have three days to find a gift! Wrap it, put down the name of the person you got the gift for. Do not put your name! See you all at the festival tomorrow!" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's sleeve, and pulled him out of the gym. "Come on Kageyama, let's get going!" Kageyama smiled and followed the spiker. About five minutes later, when any sign of teammates were once again nonexistent, Hinata decided to make a move this time. He turned around and brought Kageyama into a hug. "Thanks Kageyama, hopefully we can tell everyone soon! I can't wait!" Kageyama loved to see Hinata like this. You could feel the energy radiating from him. It was amazing. Kageyama sighed. Hopefully this school is different from the other one. Hopefully the people of Karasuno are better than those of Kitagawa First.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday, the day of the festival. Hinata was beyond excited, he couldn't focus because he was too busy daydreaming about what would happen, where they'd go, what they'd do. Then Hinata remembered, this would.be the first time that he'd been to a festival. He'd usually just practice volleyball during the festival, but not this time. He smiled warmly, and continued.on with his daydreaming. "Okay so does anyone one know what Newton's Third Law of Motion is? Hinata,.do you? Hinata?" Hinata snapped out of his trance, "What, um, seven?" The class giggled as Hinata hid his face in embarrassment. The teacher asked to speak with him after class. 

"Hinata, are you okay? You just seem a bit distracted today." Hinata nodded, "yeah, it's just today is the first time that I'm going to the festival. Guess I'm just nervous." The teacher smiled, and explained to him what happens at festivals. "Thanks! Now I'm not too nervous! I'll be on my way now." He walked off with a smiling teacher staring behind him. 

After all of the dreaded classes, Hinata ran to the gym. He saw Kageyama sitting at the entrance, and toppled over him, trying to be the first one in. "Boke! Be careful! That hurt." Kageyama sighed, rubbing his nose. "Aw, sorry Bakayama, but you look so adorable right now." Kageyama's face turned red at Hinata's statement. Hinata laughed, "you'd think you'd be used to this by now. I love you, Bakayama." Kageyama hid his face in his hands, attempting to hide his red face from view. Hinata just giggled and pulled Kageyama in for a hug. That only made it worse.

Hinata decided to finish it off with a kiss on the cheek. Kageyama felt lightheaded, and relaxed his entire body into Hinata's embrace. He couldn't move, he didn't have the energy. "B-boke. Hinata. B-but I l-love you, too." Hinata just lifted Kageyama up a bit, bringing him into another hug. Kageyama smiled wearily, and hugged him back. After Hinata had lifted Kageyama up a bit more, they were standing. Hinata pulled out of the hug, smiling at Kageyama's face, which was still bright red. Kageyama fell to the floor, covering his face again. 

Hinata walked into the gym, Kageyama still laying there. The third years came soon after, running towards Kageyama when they saw him. "Kageyama? Hey Kageyama, are you there? Wake up!" They rolled.Kageyama over and pulled away his hands, giggling when they saw the blush. "Boke," Kageyama whispered, not noticing the third years and soon getting louder, "Hinata boke!" He sat up, meeting face to face with Suga. "Kageyama, are you okay? What happened?" Kageyama pulled back immediately, his face turning even more red. He managed to stand up, and started to walk towards Hinata. Once he got there, he braced himself on Hinata's shoulders, making Hinata lean back a bit. Kageyama breathed deeply, trying to get enough air to yell at Hinata. "Stupid," was all Kageyama managed to say. He then relaxed onto Hinata again, insulting him every so often. Hinata just giggled, and then, once again, decided to pull Kageyama into a hug. Kageyama fell onto the ground, face pure red, Hinata grabbing a hold of Kageyama's head, to make sure nothing bad happens to his setter and secret boyfriend. "Guys, I think Kageyama passed out."

The third years instantly came to his aid, asking what happened. "Oh, I was just..teasing him, that's all. I told him how adorable he was, I gave him a hug, and even a kiss on the cheek, but he was just like that the entire time, it was no fun." Suga giggled a bit, hiding it with a cough. Kageyama soon awoke, and instantly got up, turning to Hinata and grabbing a hold of his collar. "Boke, Hinata boke!" Hinata smiled, he actually kind of liked teasing Kageyama. But he decided that he was done for the day. The redhead giggled and ran off into the storage room, grabbing a ball. "Okay Kageyama, time to get started with practice!" Kageyama nodded, and went into the setter position, ready for his toss. He set it, and Hinata hit it, head on. They smiled, and continued with another.

They had been practicing for about fifteen minutes, when the other players walked in. "Hey guys!" Hinata waved at them. Tanaka and Nishinoya shot finger guns back towards Hinata. It was about twelve minutes after that when the other teams showed up. "We're here, Tobio-chan!" Kageyama wasn't too pleased with Oikawa here. 

Bokuto and Akaashi walked in, nervous smiles spread across their faces. Daichi walked over to them, concerned. "Hey, are you two doing alright?" After exchanging glances with each other, Bokuto nodded his head, Akaashi smiling at him a bit. The gray haired owl hid behind Akaashi, meaning Akaashi had to do all of the talking. "Um, we just have an announcement that we need to make." Daichi smiled, already knowing. " Excuse me, everyone! Can I have your attention for a moment?" All eyes turned towards Daichi, then onto the owls. "Akaashi and Bokuto have something the need to say." 

Akaashi started shaking, Bokuto could feel it. Akaashi never liked crowds, he's an antisocial person. Akaashi felt tears forming, and tried to back up. He ran into to Bokuto, instantly turning around and apologizing. Bokuto saw the tears, and Akaashi's quivering lip. He felt bad, and grabbed a hold of Akaashi's hand from behind. Bokuto walked up, standing side by side with Akaashi, holding his and Akaashi's hand in the air. Bokuto started to yell, "Akaashi and me are dating! We like each other a lot and as of today, we are getting engaged when he graduates next year!" Akaashi smiled for a bit, then realized that Bokuto proposed, and a look of shock instantly took over. "B-Bokuto-san? Really?" Bokuto smiled happily, and brought Akaashi in for a hug. Akaashi smiled happily, and tears of joy fell from his eyes and he buried his face into Bokuto's practice shirt. The other teams clapped, and some others even decided to admit their love for one another. here

What was supposed to be practice, ended up being a day full of confessions. "I actually had someone in mind too." Kenma said as he played his game. Everyone in the room went silent. Kenma leaned up against Kuroo's side, smiling a bit. Kuroo took Kenma's PSP and put it in his pocket, soon after pulling Kenma into a long wanted hug. Hinata thought about confessing, I mean this confession day brought so many people together. It brought Nishinoya to Asahi, Bokuto to Akaashi, Kuroo to Kenma, even Tsukki to Tadashi. Oikawa stepped in, "I actually kind of like someone too." Iwaizumi smiled. Iwaizumi had liked Oikawa since middle school, he just didn't know how to show it. "Kageyama! I like you!" Oikawa smiled as he admitted his feelings for Karasuno's first year setter.

The entire room went silent, Kageyama was shocked, Iwaizumi was about to tear up. Hinata stood up, slowly and angrily. "Sorry Oikawa, your gonna have to pick someone else, because Kageyama's taken." Oikawa sneered, "oh yeah, by who?" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand, pulling him up. Kageyama was just confused, he couldn't seem to understand what they were saying. Hinata smiled and brought Kageyama into a hug, "me, who else?" Kageyama's face turned red, and he pulled out of the hug, a dumbfounded look on his face. Oikawa giggled, "hey Tobio-chan, is it true, are you dating Chibi-chan?" Kageyama finally understood what they were saying, and shock spread across his face. "Huh?! That's what you guys have been talking about? What about practice?" 

Everyone laughed, realizing Kageyama was zoning out the entire time. Kageyama really felt like he wanted to, but he didn't want to get teased, not again. Kageyama looked at Oikawa, who was whispering something while staring directly at him. Kageyama knew what he was saying and tears filled his eyes, blurring his vision. Iwaizumi saw Kageyama on the verge of tears, and looked towards Oikawa, sounding out the words he was saying. He gasped and stood up, shoving Oikawa down, "Trashykawa stop! What's wrong with you?!" Iwaizumi went over to Kageyama, wiping the tears away from his eyes and pulled him into a friendly hug. 

Kageyama let out a sob as the gym went quiet, no one having any idea of what was going on. Kageyama buried his face into Iwaizumi's shoulder, flooding Iwaizumi's practice shirt with tears. Hinata walked over to the two. "W-what happened? Who made K-Kageyama cry l-like this?" Iwaizumi growled, "Shittykawa." Hinata frowned walking straight to Oikawa, barely holding in his own tears. You'd see a couple tears drop onto Hinata's shoes. He stopped, staring face to face with Oikawa. All eyes were now on the shorty, even Kageyama's. Hinata pulled his hand back, and before anyone could do anything, he slapped Oikawa across the face, his tears now forming a puddle beside him.

Hinata softly punched Oikawa's chest, his tears flowing from his eyes. "Stop, don't make Kageyama cry," he let out all his feelings between sobs, "he's my setter now, leave him alone! If you ever make him cry again, if anyone makes him cry, I'll be there. I don't care who it is. Why though? Why did you make him cry? I could never make him cry, how come you did? What bad things did you say? How far did you go? What gives you the authority to do mean things like that to such a good guy? Kageyama...Kageyama means a lot to me, and I never want to see you or anyone hurt him like that again! If you do, I'll find you, and you won't have any more insults when I do. I'll do whatever it takes to keep him happy. Stay away from him. Kageyama belongs with us now. Or, at least, just leave him alone." 

Everyone sat in literal shock at what Hinata had just said. Everyone other than Oikawa, that is, because he had passed out after he heard that Hinata would do whatever it takes. Oikawa instantly thought of it as a death threat. Kageyama pulled out of Iwaizumi's hug, and went over to Hinata. "Boke? I-I'm okay, seriously. Don't say stuff like that. Hinata?" Hinata turned around and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, bringing him into a hug. "What did he say, Bakayama?" Kageyama tensed up, remembering the words that had escaped Oikawa's mouth. "Nothing, it's nothing. Don't worry." Oikawa awoke, seeing the two hugging like that.

"Yaay! Iwa-chan I did it! I brought them together!" Hinata pulled out of the hug, walking up to Oikawa. "What did you say?" Oikawa jumped up and hid behind Iwaizumi. "You wanna know something, Iwa-chan? I don't really like Tobio-chan, I just wanted to prove that Hinata and Kageyama were together. I did it!" Iwaizumi stopped Oikawa's cheering, "no, it could've been an act of friendship. If you were getting tormented like that, I'd do the same." Oikawa smiled, "my real confession is for you Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi stopped as his face turned a light pink. He accepted the love confession and smiled. "Iwaizumi," Hinata said, it actually sounded really scary, "what did Oikawa say? I want to know."

Iwaizumi looked at Kageyama, he was going to tell Hinata the truth. Everyone needed to know. "Back in middle school, Kageyama was, well, he was Kageyama. The same as now." Kageyama heard Iwaizumi and ran out of the gym, knowing he couldn't stop him. 

"Kageyama always got love letters, mainly from girls but some were from guys too. Kageyama would read over every single one, then meet the writer and politely decline. However, there was one from a guy he had actually had a small crush on, so he agreed and they started dating. Everyday Kageyama would get teased by the students of Kitagawa First. There was even one time where he was hit by someone, all because he was dating a guy. Every day he would come to his locker, only to find at least twenty sticky notes, each with a different insult. This went on for two years, and it only stopped because Kageyama's boyfriend was killed by a student of Kitagawa First."

The room was filled with gasps and whimpers, Hinata was crying. Iwaizumi continued, "the bullying stopped after that, and then he ended up here." The teams were all quiet, Hinata glaring at Oikawa through tears. The entire gym was motionless, seemingly lifeless. 

The excitement for the festival took an extreme drop. No one even thought about it now. All that was on their minds, was Kageyama's past. Hinata couldn't describe how sad he was. He couldn't even let out a sob, nor stand idly by as Kageyama had been through and was going through so much. Then, everything clicked into place. "That was why Kageyama didn't want anyone to know. That was why he was keeping us a secret." Hinata whispered, to himself mainly. Hinata knew he had to do something, at least be there for Kageyama. Everyone watched, still motionless, as Hinata ran out of the gym after Kageyama.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the abnormal updates, I've just figured something out about myself, and it's had me thinking long and hard. If you know, you know. If you do, which you may not, I would really appreciate some support because I'm actually real!y nervous to tell anyone. If you do THANK YOU SO MUCH I really need it! Love you guys!❤(and if you even read this, thank you! you are a true haikyuu fanfic reader)

"Kageyama! Hey! Kageyama where are you?" Hinata searched around the entire school, not knowing that Kageyama ran home. About an hour or two into searching, the idea of Kageyama at his house crossed Hinata's mind. 

It took a while for Hinata to remember, but as soon as he did, he sprinted off after Kageyama. He couldn't leave Kageyama alone, not to go through all of his past again. Hinata knew he couldn't let him. No one should be alone for that. He couldn't let Kageyama get hurt even more than he already has been.

Kageyama sighed as he went to answer a knock at the door. It was.most likely the pizza he ordered about fifteen minutes ago. Kageyama paused as he gripped the door handle. It could be the volleyball club, coming to comfort him. He pulled his hand away from the doorknob. But, if it is pizza, then Kageyama didn't want to be rude. He grabbed onto the door, unlocking it and turning the knob. He opened it slowly as a small orange fluff scurried inside. "Jesus Kageyama were you trying to freeze me? Give me Hypothetica? Why did it take you so long to open the frickin door?" 

Kageyama sighed, "first of all, it isn't Hypothetica it's Hypothesis, second of all I didn't ask for you to come here. I thought you were pizza." Hinata giggled. It. cheered Kageyama up just to hear that little redhead happy again. "Listen Kageyama," Hinata said suddenly, "past or not we're together now. Everyone knows and accepts us. You don't have to worry anymore. Come here." Kageyama came over and sat down in the chair. Hinata sat on top of him, then pretended to fall asleep. It was just like at the party. Kageyama gasped, "boke were you fake sleeping the whole time?"

Hinata giggled. Kageyama sighed, explaining to himself how it didn't matter anymore. "Oh well, not much I can do now. Besides, that was a while ago, things are different now." Hinata repeated Kageyama's words, summing it up. "yeah, that was a while ago. Don't focus on the past Kageyama." Kageyama smiled, knowing that Hinata was making a pretty valid point. He snuggled up with Hinata. Hinata turned around to face Kageyama, wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck. He snuggled up against Kageyama, pushing his ear right against Kageyama's chest. He could hear Kageyama's heartbeat. It was, comforting. Kageyama was comforting.

"Hey, Hinata," Kageyama whispered. Hinata looked up at Kageyama, curious of what he had to say. "When did my boke become so smart, huh?" Hinata giggled, "stop you sound like my dad!" Kageyama chuckled. "I love you, my little boke. I love you so much, more than anything." Hinata smiled and leaned against Kageyama's chest again. "I love you too, Bakayama."

The rest of the teams walked calmly to Kageyama's house. They knew he was gonna be okay. Kageyama heard another knock on the door. "Boke, pizza's here. Get up I need to grab it." Kageyama lifted the spiker off of his lap, and walked over to the door, opening it with his wallet at the ready. 

"Hey Kageyama! Sorry to barge in like this but we wanted to make sure you were okay." Suga smiled, giving Kageyama a hug as he walked in. Kageyama stood there as everyone walked past him, going into his house. Kageyama frowned, "guess I'll have to order some more pizza." 

He pulled out his phone, asking what toppings each team would like. "Hmm, how about pepperoni?" Kageyama sighed. Oikawa was so basic. "Okay, anything else?" Nishinoya raised his hand, as if he was in class. "Yeah?" Nishinoya ran to Kageyama's freezer, opening it and looking inside. He smiled as he pulled out a tub of ice cream and a box of popsicles. "Nevermind!" Everyone laughed as Kageyama continued to ask if anyone else wanted anything.

"How about you get one or two of each kind? If you do that, everyone will have what they want, plus if people want more we'll have extra for them." Hinata smiled, happy to have finally given an answer. Kageyama chuckled. "Okay, sounds good." Everyone smiled, ready to eat. 

The pizza Kageyama ordered arrived about five minutes later, the big order coming straight afterwards. "It was funny how it took so long for one pizza to get delivered, but ten pizzas were no problem, huh?" Everyone agreed, but still dove into the pizza, Kageyama leaving the one he ordered first on a pan, covered by a hand towel. After everyone had gotten their pizza, Kageyama quickly grabbed his from the box under the hand towel. No one seemed to notice, so Kageyama happily enjoyed his pizza like everyone else.

"Thanks Kageyama!" Everyone yelled as most of the teams made their way out. Hinata stayed, helping clean the mess they had made.

"You should probably get ready, Kageyama." Kageyama glanced towards Hinata, confused. "Why?" Hinata sighed, " you forgot already? The festival! It's starting in less than an hour!" Kageyama chuckled and walked upstairs, coming back down with casual clothes. "Ok whatever Kageyama, let's just finish picking up." They finished quickly, then ran to remind the teams about the festival. Everyone was ready to go, and headed towards the festival grounds in a large group. 

"Okay, everyone pick a partner! Make sure you stay with them and don't run off!" Suga said, grabbing onto Daichi's arm. They all paired up, Kuroo with Kenma, Kageyama with Hinata, Nishinoya with Asahi, Bokuto with Akaashi, Tsukishima with Tadashi, and so on. Everyone split as they happily rushed into the festival, as the doors opened. Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand, pulling him to a nearby booth. Kuroo grabbed Kenma's PSP, pushing it into his pocket and urging Kenma towards the direction of the booths. Daichi and Suga happily walked down the pathway, glancing at the booths. Hinata instantly grabbed Kageyama and took him to the nearest bench, setting him there and telling him he'd be right back. 

Kageyama waited, and his head perked up as he heard Hinata's high-pitched voice calling out his name. Kageyama stood up and walked towards Hinata, a confused look crossing his face as Hinata handed him a mask. It was small, it would probably only cover about half of his face. Hinata giggled as he pulled his over his head, and onto his face. It was a crow mask. He had gotten them both a crow mask. Kageyama thanked Hinata, pulling his own mask on in an attempt to satisfy the excited redhead. 

Hinata smiled brightly as he grabbed onto Kageyama's hand again, pulling him through the crowd that had soon appeared. Kageyama would never get used to that. Every time Hinata touched him, his heart fluttered inside his chest, and it got hard to breathe.

"Hey, Hinata?" Kageyama blushed as he attempted to hide his entire face behind the small mask. Hinata stopped, looking at Kageyama curiously. "I-I think I'm in love with you. I think I have been, for a long time. I don't really know how this love stuff works, but I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I, well I just thought I should get that off my chest, y'know?" Hinata blushed, and pulled Kageyama into a small hug, telling him how he felt the same way. Hinata gasped, and quickly pulled away. "O-Oh sorry! I didn't mean to! I forgot we were in public and just acted on instinct! I-I won't do it again I-" 

Hinata was cut off as Kageyama pulled him into a kiss, his entire face painted red. Hinata leaned into the kiss, pulling himself up onto the tips of his toes. Everyone around stared, whispering. Kageyama felt like an idiot. He slowly pulled away, his face even redder than before. "Sorry." He said, wiping his mouth. 

A small girl and her mom walked up to them, smiling. "My daughter here just had something to day to you." Kageyama pulled his mask back on, ready for the insults to start pouring in. Why would he think for a second that here was any different? The little girl smiled widely, "I just wanted to say congratulations!" Kageyama gave a confused look. "You guys are dating now right? Congrats!" The little girl smiled again, this time not as wide. She clapped her hands, and everyone else that was watching joined in.

They let out hoots and whistles, congratulating the two. Kageyama felt tears tug at the edges of his eyes, wiping them away and smiling slightly. He never knew how good it felt to be accepted. He loved it. Hinata and Kageyama intertwined their hands, not knowing that the clapping had brought the volleyball teams back, out of curiosity. The rest of the players smiled as they saw Hinata and Kageyama walking towards them, the pair not noticing all of the volleyball players staring at them. They were too focused on each other. 

As soon as they looked up, their faces turned bright red as they were reunited with the rest of the group. Hinata hid behind Kageyama, his red face turning brighter by the second. Kageyama, knowing this was going to be really embarrassed and knowing he was probably going to sound like a dummy, grabbed Hinata's hands, interlocking with his own. He smiled slightly as he pulled Hinata to his side. 

"Hinata and I are dating. I just thought I should let you know. Thank you." Kageyama sped off, Hinata right behind him, their hands still together. They ran out the festival doors, and down the road, their faces still crimson. They ran until they felt like they were far enough away, which, thankfully, was nearby Kageyama's place. It was cold, so Kageyama let Hinata stay for a bit. "No snooping, boke. I'm gonna go take a shower." Hinata smiled, nodding in agreement, and ran into Kageyama's room, flopping onto his bed.

Kageyama was about to argue, but instead just smiled and grabbed his clothes, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Hinata heard the door lock and got up, pulling the comforter down. He hopped back into the bed, pulling the comforter back over him and burying his face in it. He fell asleep about ten minutes later.

Kageyama pulled the bathroom door open, rubbing at his hair with a towel. He smiled when he saw Hinata asleep, his drool leaking onto the sheets. Kageyama pulled the towel over his head, leaving it there as he walked towards Hinata. He lifted Hinata up into his arms, hearing a slight giggle and watching as a light blush painted his face pink. 

"You don't have to pretend. If you want me to carry you, just say so. I don't mind." Hinata opened his eyes, squinting as the light shined into his eyes. "Kageyama, your making the light shine onto my eyes. Put me back in the bed. Kageyama laid Hinata back down, apologizing. 

Hinata smiled as he sat up, pulling the towel off Kageyama's head and putting it on his own, making his hair flatten down. "I'm Kageyama. I really like to play volleyball and drink milk." Hinata teased. Kageyama rolled his eyes, jokingly. "Dumbass." Hinata chuckled, "boke!" They both laughed together, the laughter dying down as they heard a knock at the door. 

Kageyama sighed, yawning as he got up and walked to the door, Hinata trailing closely behind, the towel still on his head. Kageyama pulled the door open, gasping as he saw his teammates. Thank god it wasn't all of them, Kageyama couldn't handle them all again. Hinata smiled, waving to his fellow teammates.

"Oh, hi guys. What's up?" Kageyama asked, trying to hold back a yawn that was scratching at his throat. The team just walked in, no explanation. Kageyama sighed as he closed the door. "What's up?" He said, slightly irritated. Everyone smiled as Daichi walked in, holding seven sleeping bags. "Wait you guys are sleeping here?" Kageyama yelled, frustrated. 

"Sleepover! Yay!" Hinata giggled as he helped Daichi bring in the bags, smiling brightly the whole time. Kageyama's steen face softened a bit, as he gave in to the idea of a sleepover. "If you guys want to, you can use the guest bedrooms. You didn't have to bring those." Daichi smiled exhaustively, "we're...using the...sleeping bags." Daichi said between pants. Kageyama walked towards his bedroom, everyone grabbing a sleeping bag and following close behind. "Y-you mean my room?" They nodded, Kageyama sighing as he continued to his room.

They got all set up in his room, everyone taking a shower before laying in their sleeping bags, slowly getting to sleep.

Tsukki, of course, didn't participate. He thought things like that were weird and childish, perfect for the rest of the team but not for him. He slept in his own bed, in his own room, in his own house. He didn't have any more nightmares, not after Tadashi had visited.

He smiled at the thought of Tadashi. After the confession day at Karasuno gym, Tadashi and Tsukki started dating. Tadashi was happy when Tsukki accepted the confession, and wouldn't spend a second away from Tsukki. Except for today. Tadashi went to the sleepover. Tsukki didn't mind, really. He didn't even know why they were having a sleepover in the first place, and he didn't want to. He pulled on his headphones and laid in bed, a small smile coming to his face as he began to fall asleep.

"Goodnight everyone!" Suga yelled. Responses were heard from throughout the room as everyone started to drift off. The one who stayed awake was Kageyama, knowing he couldn't fall asleep with so many people in the room. He hopped out of bed silently, pulling the door open. Thank goodness it didn't creak. He crept into a nearby guest room, not knowing there was a little redhead who had just left the bathroom. Hinata smiled and followed behind Kageyama, mimicking his movements. Kageyama opened a door and turned to close it.

That was when he saw Hinata. Kageyama silently screamed inside his head as he walked towards Hinata. "Why are you following me?" Hinata frowned, "why aren't you with everyone else?" Kageyama gulped, "I don't like sleeping near people okay? I'll see you tomorrow boke. Goodnight." Kageyama closed the door, crawling into the bed. 

Hinata shrugged it off, knowing lots of people like to sleep alone. He skipped back to Kageyama's room, laying in Kageyama's bed instead of on the sleeping bag. Not too long after, Hinata had fallen asleep along with the rest.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter may take a while. Sorry I will try my best to update!!😊

**Author's Note:**

> Love ya'll❤❤


End file.
